Percy Jackson and the Clique
by lizard 101
Summary: Cross-over between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Clique. When the Cique characters find out they're demi-gods, what will happen? Funny story, but still need a beta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique or the Percy Jackson series. Seriously people if I was Lisi Harrison or Rick Riorden, why would I be writing fanfiction. I'm only saying this once so use your brains.

AN: The clique characters are going to be a OOC. It's fanFICTION. Get over it. P.S. read anything by Theseuslives, great author

Chapter 1

Claire's POV

Day One

Oh my goodness! I can't believe we are transferring in the middle of the year! Well, at least the school's cool. Massie Block, my best friend didn't think so at first, but I managed to change her mind.

*Flashback*

"Oh my god, I can't believe they're making us move in the middle of the year! And what's worse! To a public school." Massie said public, like most people say dog poo.

"Come on, Mass, it won't be that bad." I told her. I had been to public school down in Florida, before I moved up here to Westchester and started going to OCD (Octavian Country Day).

"Claire maybe it won't be that bad for you, but I've never been to a public school. What if I'm too rich or too cool to be an alpha at Goode high?" she sounded really upset.

"Massie, you're being ridiculous! Do you really think your money will stop you from dominating? I mean, really? You, who did the best in the 'Be Pretty' company and earned a purple streak? You, who started and ended the boyfast? Not to mention the fact that I read Goode lets you bring dogs to school." I had said to her.

"Ehmagawd really? I can bring Bean? That ah-mazing! Maybe this school won't be so bad after all."

*End Flashback*

"Kuh-laire! Get your mind out of the clouds and help me!" Alicia yelled at me. Alicia is my other best friend. The three of us (me, Massie and Alicia) have been best friends since I moved here in sixth grade. At first it was only Massie and Alicia, then Mass and I became friends but Alicia didn't like me. We were rivals for the longest time until I helped her win over her ex-crush, Dempsey Solman, who then dumped her for Layne (layme) Abeley. She was nice to me at first but when I had started hanging out with Massie, she became a bitch; she even tried to break up me and my boy friend Cam Fisher. Cam is the hottest guy I have ever seen. He has ah-mazing black hair and his eyes are so cool. One eye is sea green while the other is crystal blue. I love his green eye… no offense to his blue eye.

"Kuh-laire, we are serious! Get your butt over here!" Massie yelled at me.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" I saluted her.

"Stop being a smart ass and come help." They were finishing packing and they needed help closing them.

"Did you guys forget? This is a uniform school." Lies. I knew they didn't read anything about this school. Their faces wore identical expressions of horror. I burst out laughing.

"Haha, oh my god! You should totally see your face's! Hahahaha…" Now they looked pissed.

"Do we do it?" Alicia asked.

"We do it." Massie confirmed. "Ready? One, two, three!" On the count of three, Alicia grabbed my arms and Massie took my legs. They carried me out to the indoor pool and threw me in! So not cool! After I got out, dried off and yelled at them, we finished packing and loaded up. Derrick Harrington (Derrington) and Cam Fisher came over with their stuff. Derrick is Massie's boyfriend. Did I mention they were coming with us to Goode? Well they are.

"Mass, are you girls all packed?" Derrick asked.

"Yep! We're all ready." Massie said.

"Question. Where are we all gonna sit?" Alicia asked. Good question.

"Well, what Derrick and I decided, is that since it's only a couple of hours, Derrick would sit behind the driver and either Massie or I would sit behind shotgun. What do you guys want?" I want to sit with my friends but I wouldn't mind sitting by my crush too. Alicia and I looked at Massie.

"I want to sit by my girls," she kissed Derrick on the cheek. "Sorry hun." he smiled 'it's okay'

As we got on the road we all looked back at our old lives. Good-bye Westchester, hello New York City!

After driving for about two hours and playing Truth or Dare and What Would You Rather, we ended up at the boarding school we would be staying at for the rest of the year, from January to May. The school part is huge and beautiful. Massie and I are in the same room with some girl named Annabeth Chase, and Alicia is rooming with some chick named Thalia Grace and another girl named Kristen Gregory. Derrick is rooming with Cam and some dude named Percy Jackson. Right next door to the boys are some guys named Chris Plovert, Nico Di Angelo and Grover Underwood. Massie and I said good bye to the guys and Leesh and headed to our room and crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own the Clique or PJO. Really people, why would I be writing this if I did?**

**Sorry it's so short. Today is the last day of finals then I'm out for winter break! Yay!**

Day Two

I threw my shoe at Massie's head.

"Mass, wake up! We have to make sure the rooms clean and our stuff is put away in our own closet's before Annabeth gets here."

"Eeesh, Claire, you don't even know the girl an your already sticking up for her. I just hope she's nice.

We cleaned up all of our crap and made sure we were all clean and refreshed (well, Massie made sure) and then we went down to breakfast. Down in the café we met up with Derrick, Cam, Chris who asked us to call him Plovert, Alicia and her roommate Kristen. Kris and I hit it off but Massie took some getting used to. The truth is Massie didn't like me at first because I wasn't rich. And Kristen isn't that rich. She's on a scholarship at Goode High. But after awhile Massie realized money wasn't everything and everything was fine. But that's another story.

When we got back up to our room, we realized that there was another girl in there. She turned around and smiled at us. "Hi guys. My name's Annabeth. I'm your new roommate." Annabeth had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She was about 5' 7" and she didn't wear too much make-up. I knew right away we were going to be good friends.

"My name is Massie and this is Claire. We just transferred here from Westchester. We are both thirteen years old and we have known each other for, what, two years now?"

"Yeah, two years. I used to live down in Florida but I moved up here in the beginning of sixth grade." I said.

"But if you're in eighth grade, shouldn't you be fourteen?" Annabeth asked.

"No, we're both young. My birthday's in July and Claire's is in June."

"Oh, cool. I've moved around a lot. I lived in Virginia until I was seven, then I ran away and lived at this boarding school, camp thing. Then when I was twelve I went back to live with my dad and step-mom, after about two and a half years, we moved to San Francisco. Now I live here in New York." Annabeth told us. We talked for a while more then Massie left saying she had to go meet up with Derrick.

"Uh, Annabeth, I don't mean to be rude, but I remember you saying you had a step-mom?" I asked

"Yeah and two half-brothers."

"I know how you feel. My mom got married right after I was born. Then she and my step-dad had my half-brother two years after I was born."

"Hey, I noticed you said married, not re-married?" Annabeth asked.

"My mom and my Dad weren't married. My mom would tell me that my dad was a rich and powerful man. She told me that in some ways the world depends on him. I always thought that was so cool."

"Claire, have you ever been attacked? By something that looks, well, like a monster?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"How did you know? Once Massie, Alicia, me, Derrick and Cam were hanging out at this park and all of a sudden this gigantic black dog comes out of no where! When I screamed the dog freaked out and ran into a tree and disappeared! It was the strangest thing." her eyes opened wide.

"It attacked all five of you? This is not good; we need to get your friends and my friends in here right now!" I sent out a mass text to those four, plus Kris and Plovert. I'm not sure why but my instinct seemed to be telling me to include them. After about fifteen minutes, everyone gathered in our room. All my friends looked to me and I looked to Annabeth. She cleared her throat "Obviously you know Claire and I have called you here today. Grover, do you smell anything besides me, Thalia, Nico and Percy?"

"Yeah, I know that everyone in here is a demi-god. I also know that Claire and Derrick are children of Apollo and Cam and Alicia are kids of Aphrodite. Kristen and Chris are Brain children of Athena."

"What about Massie?" Annabeth asked.

"Massie has a smell I've never smelt before. Her smell is also slightly weaker than other demi-gods. Massie is a child created from the essence of a goddess."

"Well what goddess?" Nico asked.

**A/N Cliffy! Leave your guess of which goddess in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hera, queen of the gods." As of now everybody else and I were staring at them. Annabeth must have seen us staring and rushed to explain.

"I know this may sound weird to you, but the Greek gods and myths? They're real. I bet you probably think I'm crazy but it's true. I'm a child of Athena and Kristen and Plovert are my half-siblings. Percy, Thalia and Nico are kids of the 'Big Three' as we call them, also known as Poseidon, Zeus and Hades."

"Are you guys sure you have the right kids? I don't know about you guys but I'm not feeling too godly right now." Derrick said. Annabeth sighed. "Percy, show them." she said

"Why does Percy always get to? Why can't I? Or Thalia?" Nico whined.

"Because Percy's powers are the least scary." While they were arguing Percy looked like he was concentrating on my glass of water. The water rose up suddenly and turned into a long stream, twirling through the air.

"Oh my gods, that is so cool!" we all turned to look at Kristen. Annabeth was beaming.

"Well, I'm glad somebody believes. Annie can we just make the others unconscious? I want to get back to camp. I think I'm allergic to school." Nico said.

"Nico Di Angelo. We are not drugging half-bloods nor are we leaving yet. And for the last freaking time. Do. Not. Call. Me. Annie!"

"Dude, seriously don't ever call her Annie. You know how much she hates it." Thalia said.

"Okay, hold up! We've only been here one fricken day and we're already being kidnapped! God I knew this school was a bad idea!" Massie exclaimed.

"No offense, Annabeth but if only one of these guys believe's us, there's no way we're never gonna get to camp." Percy said.

"Not just one, four. Me and Chris and Derrick believe too." I said. It explains why Derrick and I look alike and are really close plus why we're both great actors/ singers.

"Kuh-laire! How could you? And you too, Derrick!" Massie yelled at us.

"Mass, listen, this would explain so much! Like why boys are in love with Leesh and why your alpha. Think Massie! It could explain why Cam's so romantic and why me and Derrick are so close." I told her. Cam and Alicia had looks of understanding on their faces and I knew they believed too. Massie looked at me. "But Claire. What if it is true? My mom isn't really my mom? Why? Just why?"

"Because we're special Mass. We always have been." Massie squared her shoulders and wiped at her eyes.

"Your right. We've always been special. Now it's just legit!" she fake-glared at anyone as if they dare comment.

"Wonderful! Everybody believes. Can we go now?" Nico asked.

"Well? Do you guys want to go to camp half-blood tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Annabeth," Grover hissed, "you know their scents are stronger now that they know!" I guess that could be true. It makes sense, you know so it smells stronger once you know.

"Um, let's go tonight. I really don't want to get eaten by monsters." Kris said. Massie and Alicia looked worried. I probably did too.

"Yeah let's go, I mean, what are we gonna do here? Learn?" Derrick snorted. "Please, I would much rather go to camp."

"Okay, then. Let's go to camp." Thalia said.

A longer update because you guys deserve it! Sorry it took so long. I'm not surprised many guessed Hera, it does seem like she could be Massie's mom. And FYI Claire is supposed to be saying me not I. That wasn't a typo, lol. See you all soon!

P.S. Review!


End file.
